Tactican Empire
Fascist autocracy making a Bid for control of the entire Hederonian Continent under the guise of protecting most of the small nation states from the “Invaders” (The Protectorate). Originally the Nation of Tactica was a Industrial center on the South Eastern coast of the continent. But with its development of Zandermite refining & the resultant advanced technologies (Zan-tech) it quickly rose to super power status. Languages Continental (99%) Old Tactican (40% fluency) Kori (10%,Banned) Kleitosian (5%, Banned) Culture The Empire consists of a large number of nations unified under a single political Entity know as the The Vermillion. The Vermillion was a group of social & political activists within the Old empire (The original Nation of Tactica) who with their support in the legislature allowed the Zandermite Corporation & it’s proprietary Zan-tech to rise to economic & technologic preeminence within the nation. “The Company” as it’s now known, allowed sole use of its technology to the forces of The Vermillion in their bid to usurp the existing multi-party system of legislative rule. With the success of the Vermillion’s coup The Company & it’s leadership effectively took control of the nation. After a period of consolidation under the new system the Tactican Empire was born with Vermillion backed coups in all neighboring countries & their new leaders submission to Tactican Rule. The society of the Empire is broken into three main levels of social strata: Party Members, Citizens , & the Kori. Party Members The ruling class of the Empire are the Party Members, Men & women who have sworn eternal loyalty to The Vermillion, both their local office & the Home office in Tactica. With Party loyalty & service comes the boons of The Company, in the form of unrestricted access to civilian Zan-tech. Perfect health, beauty, long life & prosperity as well as the protection of the Home Guard or ZanGuard, the companies elite security forces. Citizens Those who for whatever reason (personal choice, past political or social associations, criminal history.) cannot become party members, compose the majority of the normal population of national districts & a large minority within Old Tactica. They’re access to Zan-Tech is more restricted than Party members, (limited to export level technology for the most part). However they’re allowed to carry on their own business with little fear of the state as long as the pay taxes, and turn over any Kori or Kori sympathizers. The Kori & other dissidents The Vermillion views the continued freedom of the Kori people, and anyone of the Kelitos faith, as a threat to the empire & it’s people. Thus, It has initiated a pogrom within all member nations of the empire, to round of the Kori & their allies for internment. This is viewed as a countermeasure against the sedition influence of the Protectorate & it’s foreign rulers. Military The Empire’s military is structured along classic continental lines of Riflemen, assault troops, support, and armor. It’s member nations all maintain a standard military, which is beholden to the Tactican Empires needs in the event of a total war situation arising. The most loyal and skilled troops from all nations are collected into the Home Guard, which is Old Tactica’s own military which despite what it’s name suggests, is used offensively as well. In addition to this powerful force, every member nation raises a Zanguard: A force of men and women equipped with the most advanced Zantech weapons and equipment available for use. Finally, formed to monitor the use of Zantech, & the loyalty of its citizens, the Empires secret police: Nyx. Satellite Armies The nations that have joined the Tactican Empire maintain their own original military, in whatever structure and force it was raised. However, 10% of their forces are taken for service within the Home Guard forces of Old Tactica. Their skill & composition vary, but all are equipped with export Tactican Arms. The ZanGuards Every Satellite nation is allowed to raise, from the most loyal and tested local Party Members, A Zanguard. Composed of both military and civilian Law enforcement the Zanguard is 100% loyal to the Local Party office & by extension Home Office. The ZanGuards are equipped with advanced military and civilian grade Zantech equipment and arms, and are easily a match for any local force. They serve as the muscle of the party & the Nyx locally. The Home Guard The Tactican Empire’s official military arm, controlled by the Party and directed from Old Tactica, the Home guard is equipped with the best the empire can provide & supersedes all local military authorities within the empire. It’s standing force is 10% of All nations within the empires militaries & as such vastly outnumbers any one nations own forces. NYX The secret police of the Empire’s operatives are recruited from every branch of military and civilian service within the Empire. They answer only to the Supreme Party’s Leaders & the Company Board of directors (believed by most to be the same people). NYX carries out all covert missions of the empire including: Assassination of foreign and domestic enemies, espionage (both governmental & corporate) & copy right protection. (Namely Zantech). It is this task which makes unique within the intelligence community. Above all other tasks NYX is to prevent the proprietary technology of the empire from being reverse engineered by its enemies. The internment of the Kori also falls under NYX’s umbrella of responsibility. Last, NYX is charged with assisting the Company’s Scientists with their Zantech research & providing security for these labs. Important People Category:Major Powers